deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MilitaryBrat/Ra's Al Ghul (Nolanverse) VS Ardeth Bay
Ra's Al Ghul......The leader of the league of shadows, and the man who trained Bruce Wayne in the art of combating criminals in his path to become Batman. VS Ardeth Bay......A medjai tribesman protecting the outside world from the return of Imhotep, and has helped to put him back down. WHO IS DEADLIEST?!?!?!!???!?! Ra's Al Ghul: When Ra's was younger, he worked as a mercenary for a warlord in the middle east. He fell in love with the warlord's daughter, and thus the warlord banished him. His wife, however took Ra's place in the pit along with their daughter, Talia. Talia later escaped the pit with help from Bane. Ra's was found by Talia who then led her father to the pit where Bane was. Ra's and the League trained Talia and Bane but Ra's himself expelled Bane because he was a reminder of what his wife went through. Ra's found Bruce Wayne in prison and trained him at the League of Shadows monastary. Wayne later became Batman, and Ra's was killed in a League of Shadows terrorist attack on Gotham. Weapons: League of shadows Sword Ra's Al Ghul.jpg|Ra's Al Ghul League of Shadows sword.jpg|League of Shadows Sword Ardeth Bay: Ardeth Bay was a medjai tribe leader who was sworn from manhood that he would not allow any outsider to travel to Hamanaptra, for fear of Imhotep's ressurection. This later proved impossible as he was risen by Evelyn Carnahan who was reading from the book of the dead. Ardeth later joined forces with Rick O' Connell and the rest of them to kill Imhotep which they did. Imhotep was later re risen, which forced Ardeth to attempt to put him down again. Imhotep brought forth the scorpion king, so he could kill him and take control of his Army. Ardeth fought against the Army of Anubis with thousands of Medjai tribesmen. A second wave was coming to wipe them out but Rick killed the Scorpion King and sent him back to the underworld along with his Army. Weapons: Scimitar ardeth bay.jpg|Ardeth Bay ardeth bay sword.jpg|Scimitar X-factors: Ra's/Ardeth Training: 87/82 Ra's takes this x-factor because while Ardeth is trained well, the League of Shadows trains a man better. Afterall it did produce Batman, and Bane. Endurance: 88/90 Ardeth has this x-factor. Ra's may be very fit, he's still an older man, with an older body that can't take as much as Ardeth's younger body can. Experience: 92/83 Here's where age comes into play again. Ra's, while being the Nolanverse version of being only in his 60's instead of being 600 like the comic version still has more years of experience under his belt than Ardeth. Terrain Familiarity: 15/100 Since the battle is taking place in Hamanptra, Ardeth will have been taught everything about the lay of the land from a young age. Ra's, having traveled the world may have heard stories of said place, but has possibly never been there. *Battle will take place at Hamanaptra where Ra's is looking for a Lazarus pit for immortality. (First time) *Voting ends February 7th, 2013 at 11:59 PM Battle: "Hamanaptra, City of the Dead." Ra's said to 4 men clad in black as they stood outside the city "We traveled back to this time for one thing, there's a certain pit where one could learn the secrets of immortality. No other League of Shadows leader has learned this secret. And it is of the utmost importance that I get to this pit. It would be the only way to get back to our time. Stay here men, if theres any trouble, you'll know what to do." "Sir, your sword." Ra's lieutenant said to him. "Ah yes, thank you Mordred." At Hamanaptra............ "Ardeth, there seems to be somebody walking to us." Mohammad says. Ardeth takes Mohammad's binoculars from him and takes a look and sees, a mile away Ra's Al Ghul. "This man should not be allowed to raise Imhotep Ardeth," Anwar says. "And he will not, "Ardeth says, "Leave that to me." About 5 minutes later after Ra's ran the mile to Hamanaptra, he comes across the gates to the once great city. "Hamanaptra. You will be my saving grace." Suddenly though, an Arab man clad in black and with strange tattoos on his face emerged from behind a pillar with his sword unsheathed. Ra's was prepared however and brought his sword out as well just in time to block Ardeth's strike. Both men stare intently into each other's eyes. Ardeth thinking "This man must not raise Imhotep. If I fail then all is lost, no not all. My brothers will stop him." Ra's on the other hand was thinking "I should have known that the medjai would try to stop me, no matter. I will end this man and then proceed to the lazarus pit." Ardeth was the first to pull out of this brief stalemate, he aimed the point of his sword towards Ra's heart with intent at ending this fight as soon as possible. Ra's easily parried this attempted killing blow and started talking while fighting. "So medjai, " Ra's started as he swung his sword in a full circle "What's stopping you from allowing me entry into this city?" As Ardeth pondered this Ra's swung his sword down at Ardeth's head. Ardeth, not expecting this after a question brings his sword horizontally to block Ra's strike. "I'm here for protection against the rise of Imhotep." Ardeth says as he kicks out Ra's legs from under him and runs off into the maze of pillars and broken and buried statues and buildings. Ra's chases him and finds Ardeth waiting for him in a blocked courtyard. "And I'm here for immortality young medjai. The League of Shadows must have a leader." Thinking Ra's wants the book of the dead, Ardeth says to him while bringing his sword to attempt a strike says "You will not get the book of the dead" Ra's swings his sword upwards to push away Ardeth's strike and then kicks him down on his back and procedes to run to find higher ground. He finds it on a rocky hill near an opening to underground Hamanaptra. Ardeth scans the area and finds Ra's up on the rocks. Ardeth runs to the rocks and Ra's opens up with an attack. He attempts a diagonal slice to Ardeth's face but is blocked by Ardeth's sword which slices Ardeth's arm instead. Ardeth gasps in pain but keeps fighting. Ra's attempts a decapitation, but Ardeth ducks in time and kicks Ra's feet out from under him, leaving him on the rocks of the hill. "Leave this place or die." Ardeth commands. "Really now?" Ra's says. "You need to learn how to mind your surroundings better young medjai." Ra's then kicks Ardeth back into the opening of the Hamanaptra underground. Ardeth falls 20 feet to a hard stone floor. He awakes to see Ra's meditating on the opposite side of the room. He finds his sword and then quietly as possible he walks over to Ra's and tries to attack, but Ra's eyes open and he grabs his sword, and blocks Ardeth's attack. Ardeth then thinks of a plan. He runs into a hallway. Ra's eyes now fully adjusted to the dark is able to spot Ardeth run into a hallway. Ra's considers going for the Lazarus pit first, but then he realizes that this medjai may very well be able to lead him to the pit. He runs after him and spots someone standing with his back to Ra's. He walks up to him, and stabs him in the heart. To his surprise however, the person he stabbed turns around with Ra's sword still inside him and reaches towards him. Ra's gives a good hard kick to the mummy's head which stops it cold. Ra's then takes his sword from the mummy, and sees that Ardeth has lit torches revealing 9 more mummies all standing around him inside of the sacrificial room. "What is the meaning of this medjai?" "Necessary evils, my friend. I raised these creatures to help me." Ra's delivers these mummies to hell again, and turns to do the same to Ardeth but finds he's not there. He decides to look for the Lazarus pit again and finds Ardeth's blade sticking into his stomach. "You need to learn how to mind your surroundings as well." Ardeth says as he pulls his sword from Ra's body. Ra's then falls to his knees, holding his wound. Ardeth cleans his sword, and walks off to find his way out. WINNER: Ardeth Bay Epilouge: Ra's is now mortally wounded. "This wasn't part of the plan, must get to the lazarus pit." Ra's gets up on his feet, and wraps a tourniquet around his wound as to stop the bleeding. He remembers his map of the underground and takes it out. He finds the location of the pit, steps in it and is healed. "The man has been killed." Ardeth says to his fellow tribesmen as he finds them. "Then why is he walking right there?" asks Nadir. Ardeth looks in surprise and finds Ra's walking out the entrance of the city. Ra's gives a respectful nod to Ardeth and receives one back. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts